Wandering Lands
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Tobirama doesn't know where he is, he is all alone in this strange unknow world . Without a sound or anything else, did he die and being punished or is this something else and will he get home ?
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and decided to write a fanfic of one character, in this whole fanfic will be no other characters . And I decided on Tobirama I don't know why, I just wanna try it :) So here is the deal Tobirama died ( or did he ) and is all alone in the world, there is no one and all we can read/hear is Tobirama's story how he reflects on his life it's a Modern!AU or SpiritWorld!AU the whole fanfic will be writen in _Italic :) _**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Al that he could see first was sand, so much sand was all he could see ._

_Then he saw trees and the blue sky, and then the ocean was covering most of his vision ._

_Tobirama wonders where he is ..._

_And then it hits him ._

_He is dead ..._

_Is he in heaven now ? _

_He stood up he was still wearing the same clothes when he died ..._

_At least the story about being naked by his old aunt were not true, she always said you are born naked and you will go to heaven or hell naked god did not let you been born with clothes ! _

_Crazy old bat Tobirama thought he misses her actually ._

_He looked more around and walked off from his place ._

_He sure he will meet some people, his brothers and parents .. Hashirama will be happy to see him, he died 5 years before him . Oh how he wants to see the innocence in his younger brothers eyes, they died as children in the war ._

_His father may tell him how proud he was, and his mother warm hugs is something Tobirama looks forwards too . Maybe he will see his students back, especially Kagami his favorite the kind smart boy ._

_But after maybe a while, Tobirama don't know the time here . He noticed there were no people, or souls, spirits or ghost ... What do they call themselves in heaven ? _

_Tobirama was all alone in this .. World of unknow ._

_He tried to talk scream or yell, but noticed his voice was gone ._

_Did he not need his voice where he was ? _

_Tobirama felt confused and angry he went back were he came from, and sat down to think for a moment ._

_How suddenly he misses Kagami ..._

_Kagami was younger then him, he was his student for only 5 years but they were worth it . They met again after some years, Kagami confesses he loves Tobirama and Tobirama accepted it ... But only as friends Kagami was broken hearted, many people became cruel to Tobirama for a while except Mito and Touka ._

_Kagami was dead after 3 weeks beaten for being gay ..._

_Tobirama cried hard that night ..._

_He thought he was one of the first he will see ... But there was no one here, was this some way of punishment ..._

_Does nobody wants to see him ? _

_Tobirama looked around and saw a little cave, he went there he wanted some rest his head hurts ... He was so confused, he wants to sleep for a bit ._

_Does dead people sleep if they go to heaven ? _

_Tobirama decided to try anyway, and maybe find later someone he can talk to ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tobirama didn't know how many days it have been ..._

_Will he ever get home ? _

_Is this his new home ? _

_He still didn't understand what was happening, why he was here ..._

_Tobirama walked around for a bit, he found a river and saw his reflection ._

_Still looking the way he did before he died .._

_Is he dead ? _

_He can't remember how he died actuallly ..._

_He tried to remember af course, but everything was .. Blank ._

_He sometimes can't remember the faces of his brothers, or his friends ..._

_He tried to remember Mito because ... He got the feeling he saw her last ... But the only thing he remembers of her is her red hair but no face ... No sound ..._

_That problem is making him crazy ..._

_He can feel the wind, and feel the water and other thing but he can't hear ... It's like he gone deaf but he also feel no force in his voice .. Like his voice was gone ._

_What will Hashirama do ? _

_He can already see his brother sitting there, waiting for a solution to come being lazy and watching the clouds ._

_Or he makes a plan trying to find life, and seeking for things to leave the island behind .. He smiled as he thought of Hashirama, he may act stupid and sometimes he is . But not everyone sees it, as Tobirama sometimes noticed and makes him proud how smart he can be on his own way ._

_... Tobirama tried to sigh or Hashirama will sit there bailling his eyes out whining for Tobirama or Madara to come and help him ._

_Tobirama stopped what he was doing, just thinking of Madara made him mad ._

_He doesn't trust him .._

_He doesn't know why ..._

_He and Madara are at each others throats when Tobirama was just a child ._

_Tobirama walked around till he ended up at the beach, as he sat down and sighs again ... Or at least he tried to ._

_He hoped that the sound will return soon, or he will kill himself in his afterlife ._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tobirama starts to get bored ..._

_Not that he was ever bored he always found things to do, and things to think over and over ... People rather thought that was Hashirama's thing to do, but Hashirama gets bored fast with his hobbies ._

_Tobirama is now bored thinking about that ._

_He misses everything ..._

_He misses his beloved ones ._

_He wonders wha they are doing now .._

_He tried to draw them but that was difficult since he has no artist genes .._

_He then tried to draw animals, that went well, and then some treees and fruits but his stick people were none faced ._

_Everytime he tries to draw a smile, he stops .._

_Everytime he tries to draw a eye, he stops ..._

_Everytime he tries to draw something on the face, he stops ..._

_He wonders why he stops ..._

_He wonders if he ever get off of this island ..._

_He wonders, he wonders, he wonders, he wonders, he wonders ..._

_Am I dead ? _

_Am I alive ? _

_Why am I here ..._

_He wonders again, and again, and again, and again, and again .._

_Till he gets bored ..._

_He stood up walking away from the sea that seemed endless, still waters today, like yesterday and the day before that ._

_He went to his camp, checking it up and decided to lay down ._

_Waiting for dreams, endless dreams that may take him away .._

_All of colours and stories, and hopefully some sounds, like the laughter of his family, and the songs of his beloved mother or the advice his grandpa gave him when he gets too shy when he was small ..._

_Tobirama felt a tears coming one single tear he misses them it hurts ..._

_And the dreams never came it was all black inside his head, no beautiful memories or dreams that just comes on random moments ._

_If he has no memories how come he knows those things ? _

_Tobirama decided tomorrow he will seek answers, he has to find out why his memories are not on the page anymore ._


End file.
